


Together We Stand

by downtowndystopia



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downtowndystopia/pseuds/downtowndystopia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on a text post that I can't find from nezushi-headcanons wherein Shion gets super strong and good at self-defense to protect himself and when Nezumi tries to recreate their first meeting Shion flings him out a window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together We Stand

The years have changed Shion in many ways. First of all, he is the head of the restoration committee. Secondly, he hasn’t loved since that night so many years ago. Last of all, he is stronger. Stronger than he ever though he could be, not just in mind but in body as well.

When Shion joins the restoration committee he starts to receive death threats. At first he doesn’t care and just ignores them, but when he finds one of his coworkers dead from sneak attack in some alley he decides he needs to be able to protect himself. Nezumi isn’t here anymore, after all, no one can save Shion except himself.

He’d long given up on the idea of seeing Nezumi any time soon; life was just too busy to dwell on something so time-consuming. He’d think of Nezumi and then, like a bolt of lightning, he’d be in this dark hole of regret and self-hatred for days. His therapist is going through exercises to help him get through those, along with the other after-effects of what happened four years ago, but for the moment it’s safest if he just doesn’t think about Nezumi. That way he can pretend that he is living a life without a huge gaping hole in it.

Knowing that he’d be putting his life at risk without it, he starts going to self-defence classes. At first it’s hard and he wants to quit, but eventually he gets good at it. Really good, in fact. So good that he’s done tournaments just for fun and hasn’t once lost to an opponent.

It has come in handy in his day-today life as well, he finds out, when he’s trapped in an alleyway much like his co-worker with a knife pressed to his throat. He gets out of it without hassle, brushes himself off, and does not ponder about how he has hardened since he was sixteen. He doesn’t think about how Nezumi never wanted him to change, and he sure as hell does not think about what Nezumi would say if he ever did return. He goes home, doesn’t tell his mother, and goes to bed.

And then something, rather someone, touches his back. Shion acts immediately, afraid that his opposers might know where he lives now, and flings his attacker out his open window.

“What the fuck?” he hears an all-too familiar voice yell and then realizes to whom that voice belongs. And then a terrifying crack.

“Oh no,” Shion says to himself before running down the stairs to his front lot. “Nezumi?”

“Arghh,” he hears Nezumi groan. “Looks like his majesty learned some moves, huh?” Nezumi attempts to joke before groaning again in pain. “Well, shit.”

“Oh my god,” Shion says in horror. “Nezumi! What’s seven times three?”

“Nice to see you too,” Nezumi replies dryly, and then, “Twenty-one” he adds, just to shut Shion up.

“I’m calling an ambulance!” Shion yells, pulling out his phone. “I am _so_ sorry Nezumi I had no clue and-and—oh god is anything broken? What’s five times eight?”

“Forty, and Just my leg, I think,” Nezumi laughs humourlessly. “I guess I’ll be staying a little longer than last time, eh?”

“Like I’m letting you leave ever again,” Shion says. “I didn’t mean for that to come out so serial killer-y,” he adds. Nezumi doesn’t look at him but laughs anyways. He hadn’t planned on leaving anyways, not really.

The ambulance arrives and Shion rides in it with Nezumi, petting his hair and asking if he is alright every five seconds.

“Shion if you ask me one more math equation we’re both going to have some broken bones,” Nezumi says.

“How am I supposed to know if you sustained a head injury or not?” Shion replies nervously.

The bored medic replies to that, yet again, with a “he has not sustained any injuries to the head. For the fifth time, it’s just a broken leg.”

“I’ve had worse,” Nezumi says. “Don’t worry about me.”

Shion’s red eyes glow with rage. “Don’t worry about you? How could you ever say that! You leave me for four years—four fucking years, and you think I’m not going to worry? I could have lost you again!” he shouts. “I can’t-I can’t lose you again Nezumi,” he cries.

Nezumi tries to sit up but can’t due to the pain so he reaches for Shion’s hand. “I’m sorry,” he says. “I’m sorry I left I was young and I thought it was a good idea and then I got into some shit and I couldn’t return till now. I’ve been watching over you sometimes, like I did before. I saw you change.” Shion’s heart breaks at that. “I saw you become harder, stronger, what I thought I wanted you to be before all of this. I’m so sorry I couldn’t return to you Shion. I’m so sorry I did this to you—please forgive me,” he says, holding back tears as well.

“I love you,” Shion breathes. “Don’t ever leave me again.”

“We’ve reached the hospital,” the medic says in a bored tone, completely oblivious to the situation at hand.

“Can’t you see we’re having a moment?” Nezumi says irritably.

“Can’t you see that you have a broken leg?” the medic responds. “Come on, your boyfriend can follow us to your room, all we have to do is set it and put it in a cast so you should be fine lover boy.”

“He’s not my—we’re not—I mean,” Nezumi sputters.

“Oh shut up,” Shion says lightly. “We totally are.”

“Are what?” Nezumi asks, wincing as the stretcher is brought up the uneven ramp into the hospital.

“Something,” Shion replies. “We’re definitely something.”

“That we are,” Nezumi agrees. “Just don’t throw me out a window if we get into a lovers spat,” he jokes.

“Oh shut up like you’d do any different if I snuck up behind you,” Shion sputters. They both laugh, even though it causes pain for Nezumi. In the silence following Shion breathes a sigh of relief. They’re both waiting for the doctor to come set Nezumi’s leg. He leans down and kisses Nezumi softly.

“What was that?” Nezumi echoes his former self. “It better not be another goodbye kiss,” he jokes, but it falls flat.

“A kiss of reunion,” Shion says. “I knew you’d come, eventually you’d return. I lost hope at points, I had to. I never truly believed that you were gone though. Never leave me again.”

“Never,” Nezumi promises, leaning up to kiss Shion. It may not be perfect, and do they ever have a lot to talk about in the days that come, but together reunited they can do it. Together they can create a whole new world.

And they will.


End file.
